


荆棘和血

by shushushushu



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Haytham practices corporal mortification, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Destruction, Whipping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushushushu/pseuds/shushushushu
Summary: 圣殿北美分册的团长一直在执行肉体苦修，直到有一天谢伊撞破了这个秘密。





	荆棘和血

没有人知道他们是怎么滚到一起的。

也许是在纽约，也许是在路易斯堡，也许是在北极的冰海里，记忆流失得太快，还来不及为起点做下标记。一切绝望都水到渠成。圣殿北美的团长向撞破自己仪式的叛逃者伸出橄榄枝，仿佛对方窥视的不是一场秘密的苦修而是再平常不过的下午茶，甜酥的司康理应混杂蓝莓红茶的清香。

荆棘和血迹盘亘在昏暗的船舱中，团长平静地发出邀请：“做吗？”

谢伊同意了，谢伊没有理由不同意。生活在刀尖上的猎手从来不会掐着手指计算自己所剩的日月时长，他们投身于自己的理想不代表放弃自己的欲望，教条从未指示他们斋戒或其他。他只是有点诧异圣殿骑士团长选择用肉体侍奉神明：尽管加入的时间不是很长，但他确信这些人委身在主的荣光之下只是一个幌子；实际上他们遵循的是洞察之父的教导。圣方济各的修士们把自己埋进苦衣和岩窟中，熙笃会的教士们把华丽的辞藻吞入腹中，彼时的圣殿骑士早已不再指挥十字军的烽火，很难相信18世纪的教团中还有这样的信徒。

他几乎能够想象到男人在黑暗中沉默地把长鞭抽在自己背上的隐忍和痛苦。他为此感到冲动——从小混迹在纽约街头巷尾的男孩为一切找乐子的刺激兴奋不已。

他回答：“好。”

早在谢伊把皮带银钩从里衬的线团中解放出来之前，海尔森已经把自己拆开了。他的背上蔓延着新鲜的鞭伤和血珠，仿佛一张被胭脂点缀的刺青。他没有穿衣服，用等待的姿势跪在地上，他的神情绝对不会让人想到任何淫糜的场景，连最好色的流氓也难以轻渎这位圣徒。

海尔森尝试躺下，但谢伊阻止了他——他不忍心也不觉得那样伤痕累累的背还能再承受哪怕是丝绸缎面的摩挲。他要求海尔森跪着，像一条狗一样撅起屁股。出乎他意料的是，他没有获得任何反抗。教团的团长乖顺得像个廉价的婊子，他的服从让谢伊觉得自己不过是这场苦修的另一个道具。

他慢慢揉开紧致的洞口，尽可能温柔地进入。他扶住海尔森的腰，小心翼翼避开所有伤口；但仍有鞭伤在碰撞中被击中和崩开。承受的男人没有发出任何声音：没有闷哼，没有抽气，没有呻吟。他就像一个被下了封口令的男妓，安静地包容一切，破碎，重组，溶解，沉浮；他会做出适当的反应，接受谢伊的一切指令，在恰到好处的时候完成挑逗，熟练得能够迅速把谢伊榨干，但唯有一点：他绝不愿意松口。

快到的时候谢伊忍不住向他询问原因。

“我们都是叛徒。”圣殿骑士轻巧地给出了一个似是而非的回答，“我们保护不了我们应该保护的人，背叛了我们理应站着的位置。但我希望你不会后悔你做出的选择。”

谢伊对团长在这种情况下还能说出一个清楚的长难句感到懊恼——但这个念头只是一闪而逝。用不了多久，年轻的刺客便在团长的体内一泄如柱。

男人在那时候就一个想法，如果不考虑可能会造成的后果，这炮实在是太值了。

然而没有任何后果，后果可能就是谢伊述职时除了散步吃饭之外还多了一种选择。

他们不常见面，但见面多半会做。性爱对他们来说像流水一样平淡。海尔森执着于把自己搞得遍体鳞伤，但他似乎并不因疼痛感到性唤起，他只是单纯地接受苛责，一次都没有在仪式中硬过，有时候是他自己执鞭，有时候他会请求谢伊来做。

谢伊笃信他是在赎罪。他问过团长这方面的问题，但对方只告诉他不必在信仰上寻求解答。他记得那次对话的场景：男人因伤痛绷直了身躯，冷汗融进那支袖剑的皮革纹饰中。谢伊第一次知道一个人的眼睛里能藏下这么深的疲倦和痛苦。

谢伊多多少少能猜到一点。意志再坚定的男人承受这样残酷的刑罚之后也不一定能永远咬紧牙关。一次夜半时他为发烧的团长擦拭身体，听到他反复地在说一个名字，霍尔顿。

他曾打算为他来不及参与的某些过去进行一些补偿，但他很快放弃了这个计划。

那是海尔森·肯威，不同于他之前的那些床伴，这个名字承担的东西很重。在这段关系里，男人可以因为他的命令雌伏甚至接受侮辱，但他绝对不会愿意接受怜悯和施舍。

谢伊能够做的只有在下一次行刑时更加虔诚。

大多数时候海尔森在下面，偶尔他也会为谢伊提供服务——这种情况很少，往往是在任务之前，海尔森会为接下来的行动准备一个健康有力的身体。那时的海尔森不会带长鞭也不会戴苦修带，于是他们就能像一对正常的情人一样，没有荆棘和血，没有肿胀发硬的伤口和因疼痛颤抖的紧绷，他们可以从亲吻开始，脱去对方的衣物，抚摸，舔舐，缓慢温柔地进入，一起攀到高处。

曾经有一次谢伊请求海尔森给他一场鞭笞。

像之前谢伊为他做的那样，海尔森得到了谢伊的保证和顺从。他把刺客的手高高束起，打开他的身体，用鞭稍抚过谢伊的咽喉。

“你不必硬撑着什么，你可以哭，可以叫，可以挣扎。我开始之后就不会停下来。”海尔森说，“你可以软弱，可以安全地暴露。”

第一鞭落下来的时候谢伊仿佛在云端漫步。他在深海里窒息，太子港下沉没着莫灵根号的残骸。他的脚下不再是稳定的陆地，而是倒下的瓦砾、震颤的梁桥和飞扬的尘土。绝望的尖叫重新把他拉回触碰到伊甸碎片的那一刻：他尝试去阻止自己，但是他无法改变已经实现的既成结果。

他哭着为里斯本的亡魂忏悔，刽子手则负责为他拭去眼泪。圣殿骑士把吻放在刺客的泪水上，用舌尖卷走珍珠和大海。谢伊尝试祈求一句原谅，眼睛里盛着一个天真又执拗的男孩；而海尔森不为所动。他一根根掰开谢伊因疼痛紧握的手指，拒绝做出任何许诺。

“我没有资格替那些人给你解脱，我也不会说你的双手不曾染上鲜血。”团长从他的身体里退出来，手指按上肿胀的伤口，“我们都是有罪之人，不必奢求任何救赎。”

他把谢伊从刑架上解下来放在床上，用唇一点一点描摹自己亲手打出来的鞭痕。每一次触碰都带着尖锐的痛。刺客一言不发地流泪，颤抖，泪水浸湿柔软的天鹅绒。

最后海尔森含住它。一次或者两次，谢伊达到了高潮。他在海尔森嘴里射了出来；他觉得自己与魔鬼签订了契约，绕开原罪和负疚感，短暂地偷到一点欢愉作为解脱。

1781年爱尔兰人最后一次踏上北美的泥土。他没有找到团长的遗骸；教团的人来得太晚，一切痕迹都被烈焰吞没。他所奠下的基业随另一位冠肯威之姓的人出现烟消云散，教团和兄弟会的势力在这片大陆上重新排布。有人说他为了教团献身，有人说他留情徇私，有人说他死于早该被纠正的错误——但没有人能抹杀他的功绩，圣殿北美分册的奠基者，在他的治下，秩序被重新构筑，野蛮被收入牢笼，刺客止步于生灵涂炭之前，先行者之盒从此被掌握在教团手中。

谢伊想到那些一起经历过的枪林弹雨，一起交谈过的理想和信仰，一起进行过的性爱和鞭笞。他们像两只受伤的野兽，小心翼翼地尊重和舔舐对方的伤口。

他自问做不到那样。终其一生，男人保持着秘密的修行，用苦痛叩问自己的灵魂。而谢伊只能作为一个旁观者，一个见证者，一个在他选择祝祷的时候用清水洗干净伤口的爱人或朋友。

他带来一支鸢尾百合，把亲吻印在墓碑上。

“尘归尘，土归土，愿荆棘和血的温暖能够触及六尺之下，愿先行的往生者不再承受世间苦痛。”

[End.]


End file.
